Just Go
by ForeverMATT
Summary: Mello kidnaps a very willing Matt. -OneShot


**Title: **Just Go

**Summary: **Mello kidnaps a very willing Matt.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DN or the song Just Go (Don't Look Back) by Papa Roach.

**Author's Note: **The song is one of my favorites. And, I like to think that if Matt ever got stuck to the point where he was unable to go, Mello would support him until things were better; then, he'd take matters into his own hands... with Matt's consent, of course.

**DEADICATED TO: **MY Mello! Because, he's... well, he's one of the main things that keep life worth living.

…

* * *

The blonde entered the room, all leather and guns and sex and danger. His posse was in tow, all muscles and brute force and the epitome of disgust. There was a manic expression on the blonde's face, but that contortion melted upon sighting an allegedly innocent redhead, perched neatly on a bed with a handheld cradled close, thumbs tapping and volume low.

The blonde's expression fell into one of disbelief and woe. "Are you sure this is how it has to be, Matt?"

The redheaded gamer said nothing at first, concentrating on clearing a level before pausing his game and looking at the blonde Mafia man with the most serious expression that had ever graced his features. "Mello, it can't go any other way. Now, don't ruin it for me. I'm sitting here, playing a game, completely unaware of your presence, so... you need to cock your pretty little gun and press it to my temple. Make a threat. Strike fear into me. And when I'm trembling and begging you not to kill me, you can tie me up and take me away. Forever." The words came out fast, rehearsed, like a child reciting a Christmas list to Saint Nick at the mall.

Sighing, Mello did as asked (because,_ [*blatant sarcasm*] _Matt was in no position to make actual demands_)._ The telltale click of his gun sounded and he roughly jammed the muzzle against the redhead's temple leaning close and whispering: "I need a hacker, pretty boy, and you're coming with me. You'll do exactly what I say, when I say. No questions. And if you fail to comply, I'll kill you." The words came out venomous, though there was no real malice to be heard; in fact, his blue eyes spoke earnest apologies that would never be vocalized.

The redhead, however, was all to glad to play the role of the victim. Dropping his handheld in faux surprise, his body went rigid, though he smiled and fought to contain a series of giggles that threatened to slip. "Oh, I'll behave. Don't hurt me. I'll go with you. The five -six, seven(?) -of you are all capable of ending my life, and it is absolutely clear that I have no choice in the matter." He was a poor actor, speaking his line too loudly and nearly shivering with excitement. Then, lowering his voice and leaning close to the blonde, he said: "don't be afraid to surprise me. You can pistol whip me or something. Be creative."

"Matt, I'm _not_ fuckin' pistol whipping you, now shut up and get your shoes on. Grab your dorky vest, and let's go already."

"Ooooh, even better. I love when you get all mad. Yell at me!" This time, the redhead _did_ giggle. Then, he grabbed a pair of boots and pulled them on, slipping into a vest once the laces were tied and the buckles were secured. "Alright, now, keep that gun pointed at me. Maybe have your ugly goons rough me up a bit. And... I guess we can shove off. Let's go already!"

Hearing the redhead's enthusiasm, Mello fought the urge to smile. So, he settled for keeping in line with the role he was requested to play. "Hold up," he said sternly, cracking his neck and twisting his face into an angry scowl. "I'm the _kidnapper_. I'm making the rules. And I say-" He trailed off, mulling it over before declaring: "guys, tie him up. I want him bound and gagged and carted into the van. Anyone who leaves an unjust bruise gets shot, so be easy, dammit." And with that, he walked away, out the door and whistling a joyful tune so uncharacteristic of the situation.

Meanwhile, Matt was grabbed and twisted around; his arms were pulled behind his back and tied with silk ribbons, and a strip of duct tape was scritched and applied over his mouth. His _captors _led him out as directed, and one opened a van door for him to slip into the back seat.

He complied and green eyes quickly settled over the blonde who sat up front in the passenger seat, arms crossed as he waited with forced patience.

"Matt," Mello said with an exaggerated sigh. "Remind me _again_ why we're doing this."

The redhead easily slipped out of the binds that had been tied far too loose to be effective; then he pulled the tape from his mouth and pressed his palms to the seat in front of him, leaning over and getting a better look at the blonde. "Because... I'm stuck. Wammy's _needs_ a techie, and I'm the only good one they've got. After L's death, I just...- I couldn't leave everyone. They rely on me to keep them safe. I handle all the security and-"

"And? That's bullshit, Matt. You don't-"

"They need me. I couldn't abandon them. I don't work like that." As Matt said this, his voice lowered and he flung himself back onto the seat and slumped forward, eyes closing as he fought to suppress a different sort of emotion. "I don't leave people when they need me. That's something I can't do. But... if I didn't get out soon, I never would. So, it has to be this way, Mello. If you want me in your life, you have to make it happen."

Mello was quiet for a long time, so many thoughts flooding him as his underlings filed into the van, one getting into the driver's seat and turning the key in the ignition. Then, he found his voice. "You do realize that if I bring you into my world, you can never come back to Wammy's, right?"

Matt didn't say anything. But Mello watched him through the rear view mirror and could see a small smile creeping into place. Then, he silently mouthed: _"that's what I'm counting on."_

Nobody said anything after that, and when the tension became too much to bear, Mello turned on the radio and suffered through an infomercial that concluded soon enough before a new program began, announcing a song title and an artist before music began to play.

_We're the gladiators  
Taking my heart won't be that easy  
So send in your lies  
I'll fly so high the birds won't reach me_

_So prepare yourself  
Screw everyone else  
Time is counting down  
And it looks like it's now _

The song was the only sound filling the van, save for the occasional shuffle of movement. Mello kept his eyes straight forward and Matt looked around aimlessly, darting his vision from one thing to another and then turning his gaze to rest in his lap.

_Just Go  
(Don't look back)  
Just Go  
(Never look back) _

As the chorus of the song played and the second verse emerged, the blonde found his head turning to look at Matt, and he smiled. "Hey, any last words? Once you leave, you can't come back. You're mine."

_Kept my eyes on the prize  
The next step in my evolution  
Is to realize  
My life is just a crazy ride _

Matt waited for the second verse to play, but his voice cut in right before the bridge of the song. "Yeah, I do have something to say." He rolled a window down and let the wind assault him, swallowing a bit of his pending grief – and then he spoke softly -too softly for anyone to hear, but he needed to say it, and he needed to say it now- before it was too late. "I'm sorry." The bridge and chorus played louder than his voice, but that was okay. He didn't need his words heard, but he still needed to express them, and this was his moment of closure. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more. I'm sorry I'm a coward. I'm sorry I can't do what you need me to do. It's too much. I'm a person, a human. I'm not some dog on a leash you can feed and expect loyalty from; I need more than that." Tears met his eyes and his voice escalated gradually... until finally, he screamed and kicked the seat in front of him, yelling: "I'm sorry I'm fucking done! I'm done, dammit... I'm... done." He broke into a sob and curled in on himself, letting a wave of nausea wash over him and churn his insides.

Nobody said anything as Matt broke down, defenses lost and frailty revealed.

Mello kept stoic, though his insides ached the same as Matt's, but he knew there was nothing he could say right now. Actions speak louder than words, and with his actions, he was saving Matt. That would have to suffice for now.

And the lackeys, they all just kept to themselves, knowing that if they interfered in any way, they'd be dead before they had a chance to regret their mistakes.

_Prepare yourself_  
_Screw everyone else  
Time is counting down  
And it looks like it's now_

_(Don't look back)_  
_Its now_

_(Never look back)  
Its now-_

The chorus of the song bled into the outro before Mello turned the radio off -the song went unfinished, but its message was clear. "Ready, Matt?" he asked, voice soothing.

Matt looked up, eyes stained with tears. "Yeah," he choked out weakly. "Let's go." The look on his face said it all; he was already feeling guilt for leaving. He was ready to break into another sob, but Mello's voice reached his ears and halted his remorse.

"Matt- remember this. You didn't have a choice in the matter. I know you'd have stayed if not for me, and I stepped in. I had to. You're mine, and you'd be dead if you hadn't complied. So, don't think otherwise."

With that, the blonde and redhead exchanged small, perverse smiles, and that was the end of it.

No more talking. No radio. Nothing but the road and a destination to get to.

A future that would be spent together.

Shackles and binds behind, priorities were reset; a new venue was upon them.

And nothing could be more perfect.

...

* * *

**/Pretty strange and sad when someone WANTS to be kidnapped, ne?/**


End file.
